1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the touch detecting field, and more particularly to a display substrate, a flat display with touch function, a touch device and a corresponding operation method for a photo sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the technology, since flat display (such as, liquid crystal display) has many advantages, such as high image quality, little size, light weight and wide application-range, etc., it is widely applied into various consumable electronic products, such as mobile phone, notebook computer, desktop display and television, etc., and has been gradually substitute conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display to be a main trend of the display.
Touch device is configured for providing a new human-machine interface, and it is more intuitional in use and more suitable for the human nature. If the touch device is integrated with the flat display together, the flat display can have a touch function, and it is a development trend of the flat display. The conventional flat display with the touch function generally employs photo sensors to detect whether having a touch object (such as, finger or touch pen) to touch the touch device and the corresponding location thereof. The flat display needs various signal-transmitting lines electrically coupled to the photo sensors for transmitting various signals to the photo sensors, such that the photo sensors can operate normally. Therefore, the signal-transmitting lines occupy a large space, thus the aperture ratio of the flat display is reduced, the luminance of the flat display is decreased, and the power consumption thereof is increased.